Got Milk?
by Maylo
Summary: What happens when milk is not available and Chloe and Derek must talk to each other. Adult situations.


**Disclaimer: **You know that KA wouldn't make them play the way we do so yeah I do not own the Darkest Powers

**GOT MILK?!**

**Chloe's POV**

"Hello" he said with simple and monotonous tone of voice. He always had that voice, I wondered if he made an effort to maintain it or if it just came out naturally. I wondered. I wondered so many other things but I mean it is not like I could share them all.

"Good morning Derek" I tried hard to keep my voice steady so he wouldn't notice that my words were almost sang with happiness to see him.

He went to the kitchen, not stopping for a second, he opened the cabinets until he found the cereal box. How funny it was, werewolves enjoyed eating cereal. I stared from the corner, I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop myself because Derek's uhmm 'rearview' was simply breathtaking. He had a wide back and his muscles could be perceived a little under his not so baggy t-shirt. He'd changed a bit since the first time I saw him at Lyle House. His hair was not greasy anymore and his face had become brighter a lot nicer maybe he hadn't change that much but I had grown fond of him. Ok fond is not the appropriate word I think it fits more to the actual truth if I say that I had fallen in love with him. I wouldn't quite admit it to anyone but I knew it. It was him that made me smile; he was my own sunshine even if he didn't know it at all. Every time I saw him my heart beat harder against my chest it was almost painful but the worst thing was knowing that he could perceive the change it my heart's rhythm. Damn those werewolf senses.

He was still going around the kitchen with the bowl full of cereal, he couldn't find the milk. I laughed softly and he turned around.

"What's so funny Chloe" he asked

"Well umm…" agh! Damn him I couldn't even formulate complete sentences.

"Well umm what!?" I could se he was enjoying this, I hated him for it but loved the smile that he tried to suppress from coming up his lips.

"Well umm… I mean it is funny that you can't find the milk" I said shyly, lowering my head just a little.

"Yeah, well maybe Tori hid it from me." His voice wasn't so cold now it was a lot warmer and inviting.

"Well she's the royal bitch so it is possible" I said without thinking much. He burst out laughing. It was the most wonderful sound ever, it echoed in the kitchen it filled my body with happiness and it made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I laughed along because it felt ultimately too good to avoid. We ran out of breath and stopped laughing. A silly smile crept to my lips, I shut my eyes closed. This had totally made my day completely perfect, I wanted to hold these seconds forever to live in them for eternity. I opened my eyes slowly; he was watching me from behind the counter. We made eye contact for ten seconds and then I flushed and looked away. His green eyes were just too much for me, just too much.

"I like it when you flush" he commented in a lower voice that was still nice and very different from how he always used to be. I flushed even harder, I pretty sure I reassembled a tomato. He chuckled and again I just I thought I going to die from pleasure, the butterflies in my stomach went to being bats they were rumbling around making me stupidly happy. "You're really cute Chloe, I'm sure I've told you that you that before." It wasn't my imagination he actually said it, he thought I was cute. I wanted to jump and dance around but I forced myself to smile back and say

"You've never told me that before"

"Guess so" he said and turned around to keep looking for the milk.

"It is on the upper shelf next to the eggs" I told him

"Found it" announced Derek "thanks! Now I can have my cereal"

"Well great, umm I think I should go" I said I had nothing more to do there and it kind of made me nervous being alone with Derek.

"Please stay" he said and I froze on my tracks, turned back but he was focused eating his cereal.

"Umm sure" I agreed dumbfounded still.

We made small talk for a while and then when he finished eating the cereal. He looked up and we made eyed contact for a while. He ran his hands through his hair and made a sound of annoyance. Did I annoy him, I lowered my head and said "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I think I have overstayed, I am truly sorry." I got up and almost ran to the door. He stood up quickly and grabbed me by the arm.

"Where are you going" he asked the look in his eyes I was unable to read.

"Umm just out, you don't have to apologize it is my fault. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I tried hard to explain myself so he wouldn't get mad.

"You always make me uncomfortable"

"I… I" I was startled; I knew he didn't like me but to say it that raw, it was too harsh.

"No, damn it I mean that aghh! I'm sorry it is just a little hard to say what I have to" he sounded so frustrated

"Go ahead, I won't say anything to anyone"

"I kinda umm I mean I… damn it why can't I just say it?" he was nearly screaming and his eyes were doing strange things.

"If you don't want to tell me it is okay, I understand don't worry"

"That is not the problem Chloe I … I…" he closed his eyes he breathed slowly once and then opened his eyes "I like you" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry umm I ah… did I hear ok" I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry you don't have to say anything, in any case please please forget what I've said. If you don't want to talk to me anymore I'll under…" He was stopped by my lips over his.

**My POV! Haha**

He took a while to realize what was actually happening. She was kissing him. HIM! Nothing could have been better, he reacted and kissed her back and she gave a small sigh during the kiss, it made Derek crazy. Wow, they couldn't believe it. They separated for an instant to gasp for air; she had her eyes still closed and she rang her tongue along her lower lip. He lost it there; she was too perfect, too gorgeous. He kissed her hard, running his hand along her petite figure and finally putting his hands on her back and she crossed her arms behind his neck. He pushed his tongue to her lips and she immediately granted entrance. Oh god, he almost died when their tongues touched for the first time and she couldn't help but moan. It had been such a long time she had waited for this. The wolf in him growled softly and Chloe felt herself getting aroused. They broke the kiss and Derek was able to smell her arousal, -now is the time- the wolf thought and Derek shut him up. Derek hugged Chloe, and she put her head to his chest, he could feel Derek's heart beat, it was calming and awesome. She loved Him and He loved Her! It was perfect.

"I thought you were going to say that you despised me" Chloe said

"Have I proven that wrong or do you need a little more of a confirmation?" he asked

"Maybe a little more couldn't hurt, maybe not just a little" Something within Chloe got unleashed during the kiss, she now wasn't nervous anymore. Derek kissed the top of her head, descended to her cheek and behind her ear and then he bitted softly into her lobe to finally reach her neck where he wanted to dwell forever. He gave little bites; it was part of his animal instinct: to mark what was his. She completely forgot of anything else and she let herself go, her knees weak letting Derek keep her up. But Derek was dying for a little more, just a little more the wolf inside him was howling with suppressed desire. Chloe got a little back, placing her hands over Derek's pectorals for support. He closed his eyes so he could stop himself of doing something inappropriate. She saw his face and felt herself get wet between her thighs. She had two options, to say goodbye to Derek pretty nicely and be a good girl so she could go release herself some place else or she could show her intentions right away seeming a little wanton. She chose the first; she cared too much about Derek to accelerate everything too much. She kissed him a chaste kiss on the lips murmured she'd see him later and ran to her bedroom. He was in a sense glad that she'd left because that moment he could only picture her folded supporting herself with her hands at the sink and him pushing hard into her. God was he glad no one could read his thoughts.

He got upstairs pretty quickly directly to the bathroom, he had to do something his jeans were a little too tight. Once up there he could hear something weird. It sounded if as someone was getting agitated. It was Chloe damn it, she was moaning softly, he got hard as a rock and had to go see her or he thought he would die. Before he left he opened the cabinet on the bathroom to get the small package that was there for any emergency.

Chloe was lying down on her bed with her jeans down to her ankles as well as her thong. Her finger was flicking fast over the button of happiness in her. She heard knocking on her door; she cursed low and asked who it was.

"Um, it's Derek. Can I come in?"

"Now?" she asked desperately. She needed to come, she was internally dying.

"Yeah, now. Please I don't mind what you're doing not at all I might even help"

"How do you know what I'm doing?" She asked blushing furiously, she was glad no one was inside the room.

"Heard you, please I need to come in, I need you" he pleaded, his erection was becoming painful.

She opened the door only wearing her thong, she had left the jeans somewhere in the floor. Derek wasn't able to breathe for a while, god her legs were awesome. They were white like milk, he wondered if they tasted as good as he imagined. He kissed her as soon as he stopped watching her, he kissed her and allowed his hands to roam over her body, they reached her tight ass and she squealed. He smiled into the kiss and made his hands reach the hem of her shirt, her skin was so soft and to her his hand seemed so big and warm and just perfect. They broke the kiss and Derek pulled up her shirt, leaving her just in her underwear. She wanted a little revenge so she started unbuckling his belt but she did it so slowly it was excruciating. He took off his own shirt and at the same time Chloe felt bad for being such a tease so she lowered his jeans. He was wearing black boxers that were tented in the middle. Chloe didn't know much about guys but she definitely knew he had a good one, a pretty good one. She placed her hand on top of the tent and he sort of growled, she got scared and she immediately took her hand off with an apologetic look on her eyes.

He chuckled softly and looking into her eyes he said "You didn't do anything wrong sweetie, it just feels really good."

Taking this in account she took off his boxer kneeling in front of him. Her heart pounded really hard and she took his member on her hand and started moving it, he placed her hand on top of hers just to indicate the rhythm he liked, she understood really fast and in few moments she had him growling and moaning. She enjoyed the sounds he made so much she got even wetter if that was possible but she felt a weird urge. It surprised her a little. She was dying to try his member, her tongue ached, and she looked up to see Derek with his eyes closed and his breathing uneven. "Do you mind if I taste?" she asked blushing deeply. He opened his eyes at once almost choking he said "God your great, do it only if you want to" She needed no more instructions. She stuck her tongue out a bit and licked the side of his penis slowly making him moan loudly, she smiled at herself, she felt powerful knowing she could bring that much pleasure upon Derek. She took him in her mouth and god he had never ever experience something that good. But Derek stopped her after a few moments. The look on her eyes was the one of a puppy whose candy has been taking away. "I'm sorry darling but if I keep on I'll come just too fast and I want to give some treats as well" he explained, getting her on her bed.

She laid there her hands up hold up by one of his hand. He lowered his face and kissed her mouth and her neck and then the skin in between her breasts, she squirmed. He removed her bra with his free hand and threw it away. He smirked, they were perfect he had been right about that, he kissed her left breast and then he ran his tongue around her nipple making her almost scream, he massaged the other breast and then he switched. Chloe was experiencing too much pleasure. She got her hands free and tangled them into his hair moaning at the same time, he was going south and he removed her thong so quickly he almost broke it. She tasted awesomely, like glory. She screamed his name as he refused to go fast. He just licked her every once in a while, he was tantalizing her and he enjoyed it a lot, to see her screaming in frustration and in pleasure as well. But she couldn't handle it anymore so she pleaded, she was that desperate "Please Deky please stop being a tease, I need you I need you so much and I need you inside me now!" he couldn't deny anything to Chloe, not if she asked it that way, he kissed his way up pausing in her belly button but eventually reached her lips. He kissed her like never before with passion with love with the strongest feelings he'd ever felt and she responded in the same way. When they separated Derek looked into her eyes asking for approval she nodded understanding the question.

He kissed her cheek as he entered her. It hurt, it really did and Chloe closed her eyes strongly and strangled a scream of pain. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm sorry baby. Tell me if you want me to stop" Derek said being very still, he hoped they could go on because OH GOD! She was so tight so fucking tight and wet but he wouldn't be able to hurt her, not now not ever. She said "don't dare leaving me like this, its fine now, it feels amazing you feel amazing" he kissed her and started pounding into her. He moaned loudly and growled and he was in pure ecstasy. He couldn't stop moaning her name over and over again. She screamed in pleasure her hands at his back leaving marks as she hold onto him for dear life. He kept pounding and she responded pushing her hips to him their bodies fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. "Do you like it like that ah baby? Do ya? Ohhhh" he asked; she tried to answer but the only things that came out were "Ohh ahhhhh god ohh god soo sooo good Deky Deky" they kept moaning screaming. Derek got out of her and she whimpered a little feeling so empty and horny, he turned her and they were again doing it but in doggy style. It was the position he enjoyed the most, he was able to enter her deeper and he could handle her breasts at the same time. The wolf howled and Derek moaned and growled, the words coming out of Chloe's mind made no sense, she just kept groaning in complete bliss. Derek felt some knot in his stomach getting bigger harder he knew he couldn't take it any longer he howled "Chloe baby come with me, now" and with this he pounded even harder flicking his thumb over her clit. Chloe felt too overwhelmed and then Derek used his thumb to make wonders, she felt waves of pleasure everywhere, she saw stars and screamed and cried and groaned and her breathing was labored. "Deky ohh gods Deky damn you, god you're awesome YES YES YES! Hit it, hit it!" that sent Derek over the edge and he pounded two more times still using his finger he made Chloe orgasm, she screamed, "Dereeeeeek ohhhhhhhh" It took them a while for them to be able to come back.

Derek laid with Chloe on her bed, he hold her and she placed her head over his chest. That was the most awesome thing they've ever experienced. They were quiet until Derek asked, "Did you called me Deky?"

"Yeah, I kind of did" she said feeling embarrassed

"I like it, but how if we keep it indoors? Just for you and me"

"That seems fine to me Deky"

"I swear you'll be my downfall" he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled, this was perfect this was what she'd dreamt about for so long and now it was happening she was the happiest person ever.

"I love you Derek" she said and then she yawned.

He chuckled a bit "No more than I do Chloe."

"Yeah sure" she said teasingly

"I love you Chloe, more than you'll ever know"

And with it they drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN/:** hey how'd you like it? I hope I wasn't too bad it is my first fanfiction ever! Tell me what you think.

XOXO

May


End file.
